battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Battlefield 1943
I removed an un-cited claim that stated that the community in general was upset with this game. I also basically took most of the info from wikipedia and put it on this page. I revised a few of the other sections and added a "Classes" section. Weapons I think we should make an article for all the BF1943 weapons. I'll personally contribute, but I could use some help. Oh and vehicles too! SSDGFCTCT9 02:49, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I'd agree with you. We currently need pages on ALL weapons in the Battlefield series. Same goes for vehicles. I'd also suggest we start creating pages on other kits/classes in each game (other than just BF2). FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 02:52, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm currently working on the BF1943 weapons, but we need more people and some good editing in thsi. We need to create a better wiki here, comparable to the Call of Duty Wiki or The Vault. SSDGFCTCT9 03:23, February 11, 2010 (UTC) We should put ALL kits from ALL Battlefield games into the same page for more convenience for viewers. Same goes for certain things like Artillery (Battlefield 2) should be renamed to just Artillery and show how it changes from game to game. And there definately should be more info about vehicles, especially vehicles from games like Battlefield Vietnam , Battlefield 1942 and Battlefield 1943 . DEathgod65 (General of the Army) 11:41, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Done (Artillery) and i agree - Bondpedia (Talk) 21:08, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Thing is, not many people can get that much info and/or a screeshot of the weapons and vehicles. I presonally have onlt played BATTLEFIELD since t was released for consoles. Before that, I'd only seen my friend play BF2142 briefly. We need "Veterans" 21:24, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Done - Bondpedia (Talk) 21:08, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Just made articles for all the infantry weapons. On to vehicles. SSDGFCTCT9 21:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Can't wait for all the Vehicle pages. Also, what about Battlefield 2? we need more weapons and vehicle pages for that. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 22:37, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I've never played Battlefield 2, my computer sucks too much. So I'll just modernize articles about Bad Company and 1943. I can't do much more untill Bad Company 2 is released. SSDGFCTCT9 23:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I see. Well, I guess I should do the Battlefield 2 weapons/vehicles pages. I have at least played the game several times in my life, and I much of the weapons and vehicles in the game well. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 23:23, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I'll help with grammar and Trivia like you did with the 1943 articles. SSDGFCTCT9 00:16, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Did anyone else think... that this game seems incomplete? I just bought it today, and immediately, there are a lot things that just seem wrong. IE, swapping between attachments seems unnatural. (the bayonet and rifle grenade just appear from nowhere) Sprinting also seems unnatural. Seems as though you throw the weapon down when sprinting. And you can't drop the ramp on the Higgins boats! I mean, in BF1942, you could recreate the Omaha landing. It just feels... incomplete... I suppose for its price, though, it is good quality. YuriKaslov 05:54, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Two words : Arcade Game. :And yet we consider it the "sequel" to BF1942? YuriKaslov 16:30, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :We consider it to be the sequel to 1942 due to the name. It's like BF3 is the sequel to BF2, and BC2 the sequel to BC - 16:43, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Whatever. It's still fun. YuriKaslov 16:49, October 3, 2010 (UTC) question why no campain :To start, learn how to write... To answer your question, we don't know. Considering how small BF1943 is, they probably decided to make it multiplayer only. It wouldn't have made sense to have a full singleplayer campaign, but such a limited multiplayer. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:59, November 20, 2010 (UTC) what the fuck, EA? why the hell is it that every time I try playing this game, I get "servers not available", "no connection to servers detected" or "game not available"? Overlord Yuri Bow before me!! 02:12, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I wonder if they killed the servers? Imma check that out and see if I can connect to a game. EDIT: forgot to sign. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 02:17, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I can connect on the X360 version (I'm in the Northeast US, if that helps). I take it you are on the PS3 or no? [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 02:24, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::PS3, and I live on the east seaboard (maryland). Overlord Yuri Bow before me!! 02:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::mabey no one is playing the game anymore on PS3 :( i suggest you talk to other PS3 users about this if they are having any troubles oh and have you been able to play this game before? or did you just buy this game and it came with it? - littleNemo ::I'll check up on it later. May be different over here in the UK - 13:15, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Battlefield 1942 vs. Battlefield 1943 Ok, I'm kind of upset they cancelled PC's developing, but isn't Battlefield 1942 basically the same thing but with more variety of maps?? (I mean, European Theatre as well) Pedro9basket 21:43, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Not in the slightest. Everything, and I really mean everything, has been changed. Classes, vehicles, game mechanics, maps, engine, etc. The only thing that's the same is the historical context. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:51, March 31, 2011 (UTC) : :I don't want to be stated as a noob or something (like in CoD Wiki), but I watched both game in the map Guadacanal and it seemed pretty equal, with the exception of some mechanics and of course the engine, but from my perspective it the fundamentals it looked the same for me (with the difference that PC fighter pilots are terrible xD) Pedro9basket 17:50, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh no. Guadalcanal might have kept its general layout, but the map looks much different, it's much much smaller, has a lot of changes in the positioning of things, etc. The same goes Wake Island, and especially Iwo Jima, which looks nothing like it did in BF1942. for Weapons are obviously nowhere like they were in BF1942, and the vehicles, well I'll admit they're similar, but still. Also, unlike BF1942, naval warfare is basically non-existent (no pilotable ships), and there are no maps with defending factions. BF1943, since most of the maps are smaller, and there was the added feature of sprinting, is much more fast-paced. The two games are very different. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:08, April 2, 2011 (UTC) BF 1943 not for PC BF 1943 not for PC Do someone thinks that i'm gonna take a game of DICE? NEVER!!!!!!! I mean why they didn't made a version for pc it's very stupid. DICE if you read this i think you already know that you had us PC gamers wait for 2 YEARS to take this game and now you neither give us a demo version??? If BF4 will appear,screw it,even if it's for PC :If you actually read the page then you would know why -- ''' awyman13''' 'Talk ''' 17:20, September 11, 2013 (UTC)